Question: There were $96$ books for sale at a garage sale. Arnold bought $32$ books. Later, Mel bought $31$ books. How many books are left at the garage sale?
Solution: There were $96}$ books at the sale. Arnold bought ${32}$ books. $96$ $32$ $?$ Books at the garage sale Books Arnold bought Books left $96}-{32}={64}$ There were ${64}$ books left after Arnold bought some. Mel bought ${31}$ books. $64$ $31$ $?$ Books left after Arnold Books Mel bought Books left ${64}-{31}={33}$ There are ${33}$ books left at the garage sale.